heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.09 - McBurgurs Of The Gods
It's afternoon, getting on the evening, and the small Odinson 'family' is walking down the street. Of course, as this is a social outtings, the two Asgardians are in 'street' clothes. Sif in a very lovely red corset style top and black denim pants with slightly heeled boots, and her hair pulled back in a high pony tail. Thor in a navy blue tshirt with a white lightning bolt coming from one shoulder across the chest to where it disappears tucked into his blue jeans. And then there's Eddie. Smaller than the other too, and in a hand made Scarlet Spider tee-shirt over slightly over sized jeans. Thor and Sif are holding hands, while Eddie walks at Thor's other side. "Art thou hungry, Eddie? After hours of such thinking, one should refuel," Thor is saying as they walk. Eddie jumps, startled out of his thoughts. He's enjoying the time with Thor and Sif but his thoughts keep drifting back to the previous night. "Huh? Oh, s-sure. I could go for something t-t-to eat. Where would you like to go?" he asks, smiling. Jessica Drew is out and about tonight in her 'civvies'. Though it goes without saying her costume is underneath her normal clothes. She's wearing a lightweight long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. It's her second night in the city and as she's seen no trouble today she's decided to relax just a little and head out to eat, figuring on a trip to the nearest McDonald's. Another person is out and about here. In their civies. It's just Kate Bishop in an expensive looking designer pantsuit. The jacket and pants are black, but the shirt underneath is purple. And of course she's wearing her usual 'sunglasses' even as she talks on her smart phone. "Look, I just got out of that meeting. They're willing to make the donations. " Pause. "Yes all of them. To all the groups. So at least that is dealt with." To Eddie's question, Thor turns his gaze at the surrounding area. Stormy blue eyes scan the various places and stop on an eatery across the street. He points, already heading that way... and not bothering to get to the intersection to use the crosswalk. "I do believe yonder tavern with the golden archs may be a good place to attempt to procure a meal," Thor is saying, looking like he's just about ot step out into travel. And this is why, in some reality, he gets hit by cars. Sif glances to where Thor indicates and gives a nod of her head in agreement. When the God begins to step out into traffic, however, the Goddess squeezes his and leans up to whisper something in his ear before smiling and leading the three of them further down the sidewalk to the cross-walk. A glance is given over to Eddie, curiosity and concern lighing in those silver-blue eyes. "Eddie? Is all well? Your mind seem to be ill at ease..." She means he seems distracted. Eddie jumps slightly when Thor moves to step into traffic, not eager to see another car on god collision. "Golden arch...oh, McDonalds," he replies, nodding. Sif's question gets a little sigh from Eddie. "I'm alright. I j-just might have t-to talk to someone from SHIELD soon and I'm n-n-not sure how to get that to happen and..." he trails off, shaking his head. Hearing a familiar voice, Eddie blinks and looks around. When he spots its owner, Eddie smiles. "Kate? Hey!" he calls, waving a hand towards his friend and teammate. Seeing the odd congregation as she turns towards McDonald's and seeng one guy nearly walk out in the middle of the street which would ave surely gotten him flattened, Jessica watches teh goings on, making sure that he doesn't try to run out into traffic again. And as she hears her name being called out, the woman in the pants suit glances about. "All right. That's good. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." is said into her phone before her gaze finds the person calling her out. "Eddie." is said as Kate gets closer. "What's up?" Of course as she gets closer, she just blinks at Sif, and then tries not to cringe at Thor with how he tries to cross the street. "Oh, and hopefully your having better luck than I am after last night..." Thor almost stumbles as Sif pulls him out of the car's path. No need to damage them. He chuckles at Sif's whisper, nodding in consent, and follows her to the crosswalk. There's an innocent and warm smile on his face for Kate, and he glances to Eddie briefly, as if expecting something. Sif smiles at the God, giving his hand a squeeze and resting her head against his shoulder a moment before she lifts it to speak to Eddie. Before she can, however, the friend he called out to is there and speaking. With a smile, she nods her head in greeting and then cast her own glance towards Eddie and gives him an encouraging smile. She knows what Thor is waiting for. "Nothing really. We w-were heading to get something to eat. Do you want to come with us?" Eddie offers. His expression grows a little more concerned. "Is something wrong?" he asks, worried about what luck Kate is having. When Eddie notices Thor's expectant look, he blushes a bit. "Oh! This is Kate. She's a friend of mine," he says to the gods. "And Kate, this is Thor and Sif. They're my um...family," he introduces everyone, still feeling slightly odd saying the f-word. Thor... And Sif? If it weren't for various things that Eddie has said in the past, Kate might be surprised. Or even overwhelmed. But instead, she just quirks an eyebrow as her gaze drifts from Eddie... To Thor... Then to Sif... Before slipping back onto Eddie as she asks one question, possibly just to confirm something. "Hammer time?" All though at that offer, there is a slight nod. All though her gaze does drift towards Jessica for a moment or two... And Jess has been spotted. She waves, wandering over. "Hey. What's with the big guy trying to walk into traffic?" she asks. Thor smiles at Kate, bringing a hand up to close into a fist against his chest over his heart, looking not at all bothered by the briefly made introductions. They were, afterall, Eddie's to make. "Hail and well met, Kate friend of Eddie," says Thor, voice that deep rumble of a gentle thunderstorm. To the question, Thor chuckles softly but shakes his head. "Nay, Kate friend of Eddie. Now is not a time for battle," says he, even as Mjolnir can be readily seen at his hip. At his side, Sif stiffens and bristles at the way Thor is refered to by Jess. "This," she motions to Thor as she adresses those in front of them, "is Thor Odinson. Also known as Donar the Mighty, God of Thunder, Weilder of Mjolnir, Lord of Asgard, God of Thunder, Lord of Storms, Favored Son of Odin, Favored Son of Jord, Favored Son of Frigga, Favored Son of the Earth, Favored Son of and the Scion of all Asgard, the Master of Storm and Lightning, the Thunder Bringer and Lightning Giver, and the Pride of Asgard." There! Apparently, it matters to Sif that Thor be refered to by, at least, his name but the titles are added in for good measure.... aside from one... And Jessica just blinks. .oO(O....kay....) She raises a brow. "Uh, cool. I guess. But that doesn't explain why he walked out into active traffic. I mean, I know Mickie D's makes some mean burgers. But I don't think they're worth getting run over for." she says, somewhat nonplussed. "Hammer...time..." Eddie trails off, confused. He doesn't get the reference, sorry Kate. He starts to say something else but Jess' arrival and Sif's introductions make him chuckle a little nervously. He looks to Kate and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry about that," he offers. Jessica gets a curious look from Eddie for a moment. He's got the oddest feeling he's seen her before but he can't place it. Shaking it off, he holds up a hand. "Um, he's j-just not from around here. It's fine," he comments to Jess. "And I think you forgot to mention the bit about the chariot pulled by goats." is said to Sif by Kate, even as she rolls her eyes as Thor shows off his hammer. Buuuuut... Yeah. She knows a /little/ about mythology. But then again what do you expect considering her education. Then though she does glance at Eddie. "Don't worry about it. Oh, and about last night? I tried to contact my S.H.I.E.L.D. contacts, but they're both out of the country right now. One gave me someone else to call though." All though at Jess's little thing, she can't help but grin faintly. Sif's forced to close her eyes for a split second and take a deep breath. When she opens them, she looks at Kate as if the woman had lost her mind. "A chariot pulled by goats? Where would you get an idea like that?" And, once more, the Goddess finds herself completely and utterly confused. At least Eddie explained the traffic incident. "Oh." Jess says in response to Thor not being from around here. Then turns to Kate and quirks a brow again at the bit about goats. "Okay, I'm not even gonna ask." she quips. "I'm still trying t-to figure out a way to contact SHIELD. I know an agent or two but I have n-no idea how to contact them," Eddie replies to Kate, keeping his voice down. "We definitely c-c-can't trust those military guys. If they're even real army. I...well this might sound stupid but they c-could have been robots. I mean they said things like those creepy cyborgs from the TV show Billy showed me. Stark Trek or something," he says, awkwardly. He then looks to the others and smiles. "It's okay. There are a lot of g-goats where he's from," he comments to Jess. Hearing Sif give his titles, the awkwardly phrased ones, Thor can't supress the chuckle. His hand comes to her shoulder in a wordless gesture of peace and calm. He glances at the others, hearing them speak of things he has or doesn't have and he too looks confused. His eyes turn to Sif, then to Eddie when he notes that Sif hasn't a clue either. "Nay, Eddie. There are not so many goats upon Asgard. Ox and bilgesnipe, perhaps. But not goat. Perhaps, you could tell me of this story of me? It is not one I've heard yet. And if thou doth need to contact SHIELD, Lady Sif could assist. She has spoken with Director Fury before and no doubt I could see if Lady Pepper or The Iron Man Tony Stark can likewise assist us. Perhaps even the Captain can as well." Because Avengers can DO that. Asgard? That makes this a little clearer, remembering a bit of what the Clan taught her about old Norse myth. Given the Avengers are pretty well known and that they do claim Thor as a member, perhaps there's more to the Asgardian myth than the Clan knew. Then again, most would regard The Spider as little better than a myth. She turns to the group. "So you guys're headed for McDonald's too right? Well c'mon. The light just changed." she says and then leads the way. And here's where some comment about 'And that's probably all Avengers do' could be made, but any such comment would be bad taste. "I'll do better. Just look up 'Thor' and 'Myth' on Wikipedia some time. That way you can read the things that have been said about you yourself. And you can laugh at how absurd they are, or rage at how wrong they are in private." Yes, that's all that is going to be said about the goats for now then. Yeah, Kate does say that though, before she shakes her head. yeah, she could point out that she's spoken to Nick Fury before as well, buuut... "As I said, my contacts have told me to talk to certain others. But if you get ahold of someone a different way, then feel free." The hand on her shoulder causes the Goddess to turn and look up at the God at her side for a second before she nods her head and relaxes slightly. Yeah, she's clueles about goats to. Where do mortals GET this stuff!? "Aye, we will do what we can to aid you." And then she's look at the street signal and nodding her head. "Certainly." Eddie just sighs a little, nodding. He's got no idea what animals are in Asgard other than the one bird one of the handmaidens was telling him about during their last trip there. "We c-could let Billy tell the story too. He likes telling those kinds of stories," the power booster chimes in, smiling as he talks about his 'norse nerd' best friend. Eddie tenses slightly when Thor mentions the Avengers though. "Umm, sure. Actually t-t-talking to the Director would be the best," he says, glancing at Kate. "C-Could I come with you to talk to them?" he asks Sif. Jess' sudden offer to join her just gets a blink and Eddie looks to the others to see what they say about it. Thor smiles to Jessica, not at all concerned by it, and so he moves to follow her with worriless ease. "Alas, Kate, I am not yet able to read in English. But as Eddie suggests, we will have his friend Billy find and read these stories to us. I have heard such interesting attributes given to me, that I'm more than a little curious now as to how and why." Jessica makes her way to the McDonald's door and turns when she overhears that Thor doesn't read english. "You guys know what you plan to order? I mean if you don't read the language, kinda hard to know what to order unless you've had it before." "If I can set up something Eddie... Sure." Yeah. Kate does have some doubts about whether or not it'd work. "It just figures that both Barton and Harper had to be out of the country at the same time." All though as Thor mentions that he can't read english, she does glance for a moment as if to see how the goddess reacts to that. That is before an idea starts to form in her head. "If Billy does that, I kind of wish him luck." And as for the 'how will they order' thing, Kate tries not to facepalm. Especially if this is one of the more modern McDonalds. Eddie nods to Kate and then laughs a little. "He'll be fine. Billy's g-g-good with this kind of thing," he says. Eddie's got absolute confidence in Billy...and Kate...and Thor...and Sif. Eddie sighs slightly at the 'how will they order thing as well'. "Umm. I appreciate your c-concern but even if Thor can't read the board, we can," he gestures at himself and Kate and Sif. "We c-c-can order." The more that is spoken, the stiffer and quieter Sif becomes. Eddie and Thor will likely be the first, if not the only ones, to notice the shift in the Goddess as she goes from Lady to Sword and Shield Maiden, that warrior persona wrapping around her like a cloak as the instincts to defend her Prince kick in. Her voice, when she speaks, is perfectly calm and flat. "What makes you believe that none of us already know what we want. It is rather presumptious, do you not think?" Jessica holds up her hands in a gesture to indicate she's not trying to be mean. "Easy, there. You did say the big guy wasn't from around here so I was just curious if he knew what they even have here given that I dunno if they have McDonald's where you guys are from." she says. This is actually true. Ashard is a completely unknown quantity for her to begin with and most ordinary people know jack all about what would be in a world of Gods. So it's easy to play off not knowing anything but the barest bones of the legends when that's actually truth in television, so to speak. "Oh, and I'm Jessica, by the way. Nice to meet you." Thor just chuckles, though it's dry and utterly turned in on himself for not knowing this of the world he's sworn to protect. He'll step forward to catc hand hold the door open for everyone as they approach before falling back into step with the group on the way to the counter. And then the Lady of Blades happens. Thor turns his gaze upon her, right hand brushing Mjolnir, and his eyes flicker with lightning. "Stay thy words and thy hand, Goddess, and find peace. There is no danger, physical or otherwise, in the mortals words. Thou shalt calm thyself and join us at our meal," says the Thunderer with a voice that does indeed invoke the sound and the very feel of that which is his namesake. Despite the Midgardian costume he wears, it is clear that this -is- Thor, God of Thunder, Prince fo Asgard. And within those words is the tacit statement of fact: Sif, I will put you under boot if you don't cool it, and neither one of us want to see the city leveled in the attempt. There's a nod in agreement at Eddie as Kate enters the resturaunt. Al though as Sif reacts... Kate starts to reach into her jacket, possibly for something. The fact that even as Sif appears to freak out that Jess remains calm does worry her a bit, but well... Then Thor steps in, and what ever the girl with the shades was reaching for is not needed. Even if it probably would be useless against a goddess. "Eddie," the power booster introduces himself. He just sighs as the gods start going all Lady of Blades and God of Thunder everywhere. Kate gets a little look and headshake from Eddie. He's not worried for right now either. "I c-can go get the food if everyone t-t-t-tells me what they want," he offers. "I am Sif Ragnahilde. Goddess of War, Sword Maiden of Prince Thor, Lady of Blades, Shield Maiden of Asgard and Weaver of Portals." That ever so calm tone is kept. That sound if Thor's voice as the Goddess cutting her eyes over to him and locking on his. When he is done speaking, she bows her head and forces her body to relax, a pleasant smile coming to her features. "Of course, my Lord." She turns that smile on Jess. "My deepest apologies." She looks over at Eddie and gives a small shake of her head. "Seat thyself. I shall see to my duties. What wouldst thou have?" Jessica considers. She's going to have to ponder whether or not Thor's comment should count as an invitation to join him and his friends. But she's pretty sure by now that this is the same Thor who's in the Avengers. Very few people would be dumb enough to impersonate someone who doubtlessly has enemies. Luckily, she does know what she wants. Partly due to her high metabolism, she eats more than normal humans. "I got my food covered, actually. But thanks for offering, Eddie. Nice to meet you, by the way." she says. Then turns to Sif and grins. "Hi Sif. Don't sweat the apologies. You were just looking out for the big guy. That's something I can respect." she heads for the counter herself, as she's not sure she's actually been invited to join the group or not, and besdies, she rarely lets others order for her. The way she eats, her friends outside of the Clan would probably faint from shock at what she orders. Thor watches Sif carefully, shoulders square and chin inclined until she apologizes and goes to collect the food. He turns from her then, the lightning flashes fading from his gaze, to look about the eatery for a table. Only for something outside the window to catch his attention. Thor's got the case of the oo-shinies, something BAD! And Kate, just remains silent as introductions are made, and offers to take orders as well. In fact, it's almost as if she's slipping to the side, away from the group. All though as she watches what Thor does, the girl wearing the shades frowns slightly. With food ordered, THor does end up inviting Jessica to sit with them. And it's a close contest as to who ordered the most: Jessica or Thor. The two seem to be going head to head in the Big Mac eating contest that doesn't have a strict time limit. Soda is not quite as good as mead but the tickles to his nose are amusing enough. The group chat about whatever they would chat about, Thor being quite forthcoming with information about himself, but has apparently wised up to the fact that Eddie is far more private. When the meal (meals?) is done, the group departs, with the Asgardian 'family' going one way, and Kate and Jess each going their own. Category:Log